La primera vez
by LauCullen216
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie, en una de sus tan usuales salidas de chicas, no han encontrado mejor tema de conversación que su primera experiencia sexual. Lean y juzguen.


_**La Primera**_ _ **Vez**_

\- ¿Y qué tal tú, Rose? ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? – Pregunto Alice con una expresión picara mientras Bella tomaba un largo trago de su cerveza con su cara roja como un tomate, avergonzada luego de contarles con algo de reservas como había sido su primera experiencia sexual con su ahora esposo, Edward Cullen.

\- No sé si este bien contarles, Alice. – Dijo Rosalie jugueteando con la boquilla de su botella de cerveza.

\- ¿Y por qué estaría mal? Somos tus mejores amigas, Rosalie. Esto jamás saldrá de aquí, y prometo que haremos todo lo posible por no avergonzarte. – Dijo con voz solemne mientras levantaba su mano derecha. Rosalie sonrió divertida.

\- De acuerdo, les contare. – Dijo después de un suspiro. – Yo tenía 17 años y mis padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios.

.: _**FLASH BACK**_ :.

\- ¿Cuánto tardaras en llegar? – Le pregunto Alice por el teléfono a Rose, mientras esta se desvestía para darse una ducha antes de preparar sus cosas para pasar las siguientes dos noches en casa de su amiga Alice junto a su otra amiga Bella.

\- Dentro de una hora estaré ahí. – Respondió Rose tomando una toalla. Luego de despedirse, se introdujo en su baño y se tomó su tiempo mientras tomaba una ducha tibia.

Sintiéndose satisfecha se observó al espejo. Se había lavado el pelo, por lo que le caía húmedo y rizado por la espalda, se había depilado todo el cuerpo y se sentía limpia. Con una toalla se secó el cuerpo lentamente antes de tomar otra para secarse el cabello. Al terminar, camino desnuda dentro de su habitación dirigiéndose a su armario en busca de algo que ponerse, pero su plan quedo olvidado cuando sufrió un mini infarto cuando vio una gran figura sentada sobre su cama.

Frente a ella, sentado en su cama, estaba Emmett Mccardy, uno de los empresarios más jóvenes de todo el país y el nuevo socio de su padre, del que ella estaba totalmente enamorada. Cada vez que Emmett venía a su casa a cenar o hablar de negocios con su padre, Rosalie siempre buscaba excusas para tocarle, hablar con él a solas e incluso una vez lo había besado, la última vez que lo había visto.

Cuando al fin se le paso la impresión pudo notar la mirada de él clavada en ella. Sus ojos azules, hermosos e hipnóticos, se habían oscurecido mientras observaba lentamente su cuerpo, su expresión era de lujuria. Solo entonces Rosalie fue consciente de que estaba desnuda. Su rostro enrojeció con fuerza, al igual que su cuello, y ella se cubrió rápidamente los pechos con las manos, cerrando las piernas con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo tu aquí? – Pregunto de forma entre cortada, su mirada clavada en el suelo. Emmett no respondió y Rosalie no fue consciente de que se había acercado a ella hasta que vio las puntas de sus zapatos justo frente a sus pies descalzos.

Emmett se inclinó lentamente mientras que con su mano derecha levantaba el rostro de Rosalie sosteniéndola por la barbilla. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, Rose abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendida, cuando vio a Emmett acercarse aún más. Ahora sus alientos se mezclaban, y el suave aliento a menta y su adictiva colonia masculina nublaron su cerebro, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos para apreciar aún más su delicioso aroma.

Un suave gemido de sorpresa salió de su garganta cuando sintió los labios de Emmett contra los suyos, tan suaves y demandantes a la vez. Se besaron lentamente al principio, solo un roce de labios, que se convirtió en un beso fogoso cuando Emmett chupo suavemente el labio superior de Rosalie antes de acariciarlo con su lengua, en un silenciosa petición que Rose no dudo en aceptar y abrió su boca para él, gimiendo otra vez cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto.

Rosalie sentía que su cuerpo se excitaba con ese simple beso y entro en pánico cuando sintió a Emmett apartarse ligeramente, no quería que esa sensación tan increíble se fuera, por lo que poso sus manos sobre los anchos y fuertes hombros de Emmett, apretándose contra él mientras profundizaba aún más el beso. Esta vez fue el turno de Emmett para gemir cuando sintió los turgentes pechos de Rose presionarse contra su pecho.

Mientras sus lenguas ondeaban una contra la otra y Rosalie lo provocaba introduciendo su lengua en su boca antes de sacarla rápidamente de vuelta, Emmett no pudo contenerse más, por lo que llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de Rose y la acaricio lentamente mientras sus manos se dirigían con la misma lentitud hacia los pechos de la rubia, dándole tiempo para que lo detuviera.

Emmett gimió otra vez cuando Rosalie, en lugar de detenerlo, se apartó un poco de el sin romper el beso y con sus propias manos llevo las de Emmett hasta sus pechos. Ella gimió, aquellas enormes manos abarcaban por completo sus senos y sus pulgares, que acariciaban lenta y rítmicamente sus pezones, la estaban volviendo loca de placer.

Entonces Emmett se separó de sus labios, haciéndola soltar un pequeño quejido de protesta que se convirtió en un gemido fuerte de placer cuando la boca de él cubrió su pecho derecho y chupo el pezón con fuerza.

La humedad entre sus piernas corría ya libremente por sus muslos y quería que Emmett apagara el agobiante y enorme fuego que se había encendido en su vientre. Envolviendo sus dedos en el rizado y suave pelo negro de Emmett, Rosalie llevo la boca de Emmett otra vez a la suya mientras posaba con fuerza sus manos en su musculoso y gran pecho, empujándolo hasta que él volvió a estar sentado sobre la cama. Rosalie, en un repentino ataque de valor, le quito la camisa y el saco, lanzándolos a alguna parte de la habitación antes de agacharse frente a él y quitarle rápidamente los zapatos junto a los calcetines. Entonces se sentó sobre sus talones y lo observo a placer.

Emmett lucia realmente sexy con el pelo alborotado, los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos, sus ojos oscurecidos, su pecho musculoso cubierto por una capa de vello oscuro, su "caminito feliz" de vellos desde el ombligo hasta el borde de sus pantalones y, por alguna razón que ella aun no comprendía, incluso sus pies le resultaban sexys.

Emmett también la observaba con fijeza, y le encantaba lo que veía. Rose tenía el pelo húmedo, rizado y despeinado, sus ojos avellanas se habían oscurecido por el deseo, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por los besos, sus pezones rosados estaban erectos y parecían un par de piedrecitas preciosas sobre sus hermosos y grandes pechos, su sexo depilado lo tenía muy excitado y estaba deseoso de al fin poder ver con atención su vagina.

Luego de observarse largo tiempo, Rose llevo sus manos hasta los pantalones de Emmett, le desabrocho el botón y le bajo lentamente la bragueta, acariciándole el pene con los nudillos por encima de los bóxers. Entonces Emmett se puso de pie, la sentó a ella sobre la cama y, parado frente a ella, la beso con fuerza. Rosalie gimió contra sus labios y enredo sus dedos otra vez en su pelo, le encantaba la sensación de este contra sus dedos.

Cuando Emmett se apartó otra vez, Rosalie se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el desnudo. Su pene era grande, largo y estaba tan erecto que todas las venas se le marcaban. Tenía una pizca de semen en la punta y Rosalie le probó con la lengua. Sabía bien, y le gusto el gemido gutural que salió de la garganta de Emmett al lamerlo por lo que volvió a hacerlo y luego chupo suavemente. Emmett gimió con fuerza otra vez antes de tomar su cabeza entre sus manos para detenerla.

La recostó en el centro de la cama y luego, abriéndole las piernas con sus manos, se sentó sobre sus talones entre las piernas de Rose y la observo fascinado. Su sexo estaba mojado y su piel era tan rosada como sus labios y sus pezones. Introdujo su dedo índice entre sus labios y acaricio lentamente su entrada y su clítoris, haciendo a Rosalie gemir con fuerza.

Emmett le dio un casto beso en los labios a Rose antes de bajar por su cuello, dejando un camino de besos y saliva a su paso, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Beso la punta de cada pezón antes de tomar el izquierdo en su boca. Lo lamio, chupo y mordisqueo suavemente mientras Rose jadeaba y gemía. Repitió la misma acción con el otro pezón antes de volver al pezón anterior y chuparlo con fuerza.

Rosalie gimió con fuerza y entonces Emmett tomo su clítoris entre sus dedos y lo pellizco. Rosalie grito de placer mientras sentía como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que viajaban desde sus pezones hasta su vagina mientras sus paredes interiores se contraían, en busca de algo que saciara su deseo.

Emmett siguió chupando cada vez más y más fuerte mientras también aumentaba la rapidez y la fuerza con la que frotaba su clítoris. Entonces Rose sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Estaba sudada y jadeaba con fuerza mientras su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más fuerte, los dedos de sus pies se encogieron y pronunciando el nombre de Emmett en un grito, Rosalie llego al orgasmo.

Mientras ella jadeaba y temblaba sobre la cama, su cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor, Emmett se recostó sobre ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas y beso su cuello mientras ella se calmaba, probando la sal de su sudor con la lengua. Emmett apoyo sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Rosalie y observo complacido como ella, con su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, le observaba de vuelta con una sonrisa satisfecha y perezosa.

Emmett la beso suavemente, jugando con su lengua mientras disfrutaba el sabor a menta de su boca. Mientras Rosalie le devolvía el beso con entusiasmo, sus dedos enredados otra vez en el pelo negro de Emmett, él bajo una de sus manos hasta su pene, posicionándolo bien en la entrada de la vagina de Rose antes de llevar otra vez su mano hasta su lugar anterior.

Rosalie sintió como Emmett se introducía lentamente en ella y, obedeciendo el mudo mensaje que le enviaba su cuerpo, intento no tensarse y mantuvo su cuerpo relajado. De un momento a otro Emmett la penetro, introduciéndose en ella con una rápida embestida. Rose grito y Emmett gruño con fuerza. La sensación de estar unidos de esa manera los tenía tan abrumados que solo eran capaces de jadear, mirándose a los ojos.

Cuando el ligero dolor que sintió al principio paso, Rosalie movió sus caderas mientras miraba a Emmett suplicante, quería que él se moviera. Emmett beso sus hinchados labios otra vez y comenzó a moverse. Salió lentamente de ella antes de penetrarla por completo. Rose gimió con fuerza y Emmett la miro a los ojos, preguntándose si debía continuar. Rosalie asintió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Emmett.

Emmett volvió a salir de su interior antes de volver a embestir otra vez en su interior, pero esta vez no paro, y comenzó a embestir una y otra vez en su interior con un ritmo lento y constante. Entrar… salir… entrar… salir. Rosalie gemía con cada estocada en su interior mientras observaba fascinada los labios de Emmett separados, jadeando con fuerza.

Rosalie atrajo a Emmett hacia ella y lo beso, apretando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y elevando sus caderas, gimiendo contra los hinchados labios del peli negro cuando llego aún más profundo en su interior. El placer que Emmett sentía era tan grande que sus embestidas dejaron de ser lentas para convertirse en erráticas. Los gemidos de Rosalie se convirtieron en gritos mientras Emmett la envestía cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez.

\- ¡AH! ¡Emmett! – Grito Rosalie con fuerza cuando llego al orgasmo, sus pechos rebotando contra el pecho de Emmett, sus cuerpos sudorosos se sentían pegajosos y Rosalie sentía que tarde o temprano se quedaría sin respiración y moriría de asfixia.

\- ¡Si, Rose! – Gruño Emmett con fuerza cuando llego al orgasmo en el voluptuoso y hermoso cuerpo de la niña que le había robado el corazón con sus inocentes coqueteos.

Y entonces se quedaron ahí, jadeando con sus frentes unidas mientras intentaban controlar sus erráticas respiraciones y los descontrolados latidos de sus corazones. Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del placer y la satisfacción que siempre le seguía a un buen sexo mientras se acariciaban lentamente, con ternura, el uno al otro. La quietud casi reverencial fue rota por la horrenda canción Pop que Rose le había puesto como tono de llamada a Alice.

La rubia extendió su brazo y contesto la llamada, su respiración aun algo descontrolada.

\- ¿Hola? – Contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo para aclarar su voz.

\- Oh, gracias a Dios. Pensé que te habían raptado los ovnis o algo en el camino. Ya paso más de una hora, Rose. ¿Dónde estás? – Le pregunto Alice, su voz pasando de aliviada a enojada.

\- Lo siento, Alice. No podré ir a tu casa esta noche. Te veo mañana, de acuerdo. – Le contesto Rosalie antes de colgar. Dejo su celular de vuelta a la pequeña mesita junto a su cama y miro los azules ojos de Emmett, que lucía algo divertido.

Rosalie tomo el rostro del peli negro entre sus manos y, aun mirándolo a los ojos, dijo las palabras claves que muy pocas habían tenido las agallas de pronunciar a través de toda la historia de la humanidad.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti. – Le dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios a un gratamente sorprendido Emmett.

\- Y yo te amo. – Le respondió besándola con fuerza.

. _**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_.

\- Uau, eso sí que fue intenso. – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa pícara mientras Rose ocultaba su rostro todo lo que podía detrás de su botella de cerveza.

\- ¿Cómo es que no resultaste embarazada? – Pregunto Bella con curiosidad, quedando constatado el hecho de que era la más sensata de las tres. Rose soltó una risita al recordar su relato de cómo había perdido la virginidad, ella había echo ir a Edward a la farmacia por condones.

\- Tome la pastilla de "después". – Bella asintió con entendimiento y luego le sonrió maliciosamente a Alice. Rosalie capto el mensaje al instante y le sonrió a la pequeña hada endemoniada, como se empeñaba en llamarle su esposo a Alice, de la misma manera. Ambas presionándola para que contara como había sido para ella la experiencia de perder la virginidad.

Luego de que las tres estaban tan borrachas que ya no veían bien, Rosalie llamo a su esposo para que pasara a buscarlas, debido a que ninguna estaba en condiciones de conducir. El contesto al segundo timbre.

\- ¿Si, nena? – Pregunto con tono jocoso y Rosalie supo la razón al instante, por lo que quiso bromear con él un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no contestaste antes? – Pregunto Rose, fingiendo un tono de enfado y arrastrando las palabras.

\- Porque mi amante no me quería dejar coger el teléfono. ¿Quieres hablar con ella? – Pregunto el, su tono haciéndose aún más bromista.

\- No, gracias. No quiero hablar con tu amante. – Rosalie fingió un tono despectivo y Emmett soltó una carcajada. Rosalie sonrió al escuchar su risa y luego su sonrisa se amplió cuando escucho el suave gorjeo de Abba de fondo, su pequeña de cinco meses.

\- ¿Voy por ustedes, nena? – Pregunto haciendo a Rose suspirar. Incluso su voz le hacía encenderse.

\- Si, por favor. – Pidió Rose de forma educada. Después de despedirse, Rose llevo a Bella y Alice al estacionamiento y las tres esperaron recostadas contra la pared la llegada de Emmett.

El peli negro llego en su enorme Jeep plateado y, luego de ayudarlas a subir, les abrocho los cinturones de seguridad y encendió el Jeep. Emmett llevo primero a Alice a su casa, donde la esperaba su esposo, Jasper. Luego llevo a Bella, donde la esperaban su esposo y su pequeña hija de siete meses, Edward y Renéesme.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su casa, Rosalie bajo rápidamente del Jeep y se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña Abba, que estaba en su cuna observando fascinada el carrusel rosa con pequeños elefantes que giraban sobre ella. La niña chillo al ver a Rosalie y esta la tomo en brazos, haciéndole caras divertidas y acariciándole el estómago con la nariz, haciendo a la niña sonreír.

Emmett observaba todo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y le dio gracias a Dios por haberle dado a su hermosa esposa y a su hermosa hija, las dos personas que el más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

 **Y... Aquí estoy de vuelta, después de mucho (Mucho) tiempo con esta historia que escribí hace bastante y al fin creo que esta lista para ustedes. Espero que les guste mucho y lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo pero la inspiración me fallo.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**


End file.
